An oxide array substrate is generally formed using seven masks, where a pattern of a gate is formed on a base substrate using a mask 1; a gate insulation layer and an oxide layer are formed using a mask 2, where the material of the oxide is indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO); patterns of source and drain metal are formed using a mask 3, where a source-drain metal layer is formed on the oxide layer, a source pattern and a drain pattern are formed as a result of first etching using a half tone mask process, and an active layer pattern is formed as a result of second etching; patterns of an insulation layer and a resin layer are formed using a mask 4; a pattern of a common electrode is formed using a mask 5; a pattern of a passiviation layer is formed using a mask 6; and a pattern of a pixel electrode is formed using a mask 7, where the pixel electrode is connected with the drain through a via hole running through the passiviation layer, the resin layer, and the insulation layer.